The Return
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Ash, James, and Quinn get back from a mission. But someone isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

Poppy was waiting anxiously with Mary-Lynette and Rashel for their soulmates to come home. They had been on a mission for over a month and they were finally coming home. James opened the door and before anyone could say hi Poppy shrieked loudly and flung herself at him which knocked him back into Ash who was knocked back into Quinn. As they grumbled and got up leaving Poppy who was sitting on James with no intention of getting up happily explaining everything that had happened when they were gone. James just smiling up at her.

"-and then we told him not to eat it but he did anyways and he threw it up in Thierry's plant because Galen turned on barney and Theirry and Hannah had to get a new vase and a new plant and then Timmy found some aspirin but accidently overdosed and then-"

She was blocked out by the sound of everyone stampeding downstairs to see the happy couples reunited at last.

"I missed you" Quinn said to Rashel.

"I love you John" she said back hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips.

Ash went for the more humble approach, kneeling on one knee with his hand in the air towards Mary-Lynette almost like a Shakespeare pose.  
>"I am back my love from slaying dragons and leaping mountains, fighting death and-"she cut him off with a hug and skis. As all the daybreakers went around saying hello you could almost feel the love in the air. What no one noticed was a small 5 year old sitting in the corner, one fist in his other hand.<p>

"I'll get you John Quinn" Timmy hissed.


	2. Dove

Q POV  
>Rashel was sitting cross legged on a stool and looked at me. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"well?" she exclaimed.

"well what" I teased her back.

"well, what do you mean? Well as in what happened on your mission!" she said cleary not in the mood for waiting or joking around.

I sighed. We had all be dreading telling our soulmates we could not tell them where we had been for the past month.

"I'm sorry. Theirry said we cant tell anyone" I said with a sigh.

"not even me?" Rashel demanded.

"especially not you" I said and her green eyes narrowed. Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong. I could not afford to break.

J POV

"well what did you do on your mission" poppy said bouncing up and down on the bed as I brushed my teeth. She certainly wasted no time.

"Poppy I'm sorry I cant tell you. Theirry said so" I said carefully as to not set my soulmate off.

Uh oh. She was doing the puppy dog eyes. I knew if I told her where we had been for the past month it would make her more upset. Probably Rashel more than Poppy and Mary-Lynette but if Poppy knew. Everyone knew. To avoid further questioning I grabbed her small hand.

"poppy lets go get some ice cream" I coaxed.

"chocolate?" Poppy's eyes lit up all memory of the mission gone. Sometimes I was thankful that she had the mind of a 7 year old.

"anything you want love" I smiled at her and she hopped off the bed and practically dragged me out of the room. We passed a very ticked off looking Rashel on our way out. I guess Quinn had to break it to her that he couldn't tell her where we had been.

A POV

Mare sat on the chair on the back patio while I sat on the bench across from her. We were holding onto both of eachothers hands. I knew the question was coming even before she said it.

"so tell me all about it" she told me. Normally I told her everything. She would probably be as happy as I was to hear what she was about to hear.

"mare I'm sorry I cant tell you. Theirry says so" Mary-Lynette looked taken aback for a moment. Then her expression softened.

"I understand" she said and hugged me. "I hope it wasn't too dangerous though"

"don't worry stargazer" I said to her looking into her beautiful eyes. My wonderful soulmate. She took it better than I did.

R POV

I was pacing and every once in a while throwing a punch sending the punching bags swinging, in the training room. Why couldn't Quinn tell me where he had been. That makes me even more worried about him. I saw Timmy enter the room out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi Timmy" I said to him trying to be cheerful.

"I heard Quinn talking to Theirry about the mission" he said wasting no time, coming into the room.

"oh really" I hoped he would not have to make me ask him to tell me what it was my soulmate had been doing and I hoped he would just tell me. Sure enough he did.

"I heard them through the door"

I didn't ask him what he was doing listening in though Theirry's office door. If he caught him then Timmy would be in big trouble.

"well what did you find out" I said a bit impatiently. Timmy waited. I know he was keeping me on edge waiting for the response. He grinned his little five year old grin and before I was about to cross my breaking point and make him tell me he spoke;

"Dove is alive. They went to talk to her and Hunter Redfern"

Within my heart I could feel it breaking into a million pieces.

"Quinn seems very happy. I heard him talking to Theirry about seeing Dove again. I'm sorry Rashel"

That was it. I was officially broken. It reminded me of why I was always so withdrawn from people. With that I went to pack my bags trying to ignore the wet splotches falling on my clothes.


End file.
